I'm Not Dead Tour
The I'm Not Dead Tour was the third concert tour by American singer-songwriter P!nk. Launched in support of her fourth studio album, I'm Not Dead (2006), the tour reached Europe, North America, Australasia, Africa, and Asia. Background After performing several promotional shows throughout North America and Europe, P!nk announced her tour in the spring of 2006. The I'm Not Dead Tour began in North America in nightclubs and theatres. P!nk explained, "Small gigs, that's where it's at ... You can feel everyone's sweat, it's just so close and intimate. It's stinky, it's smoky, it's good." P!nk continued her tour into Europe and Australia, playing predominately in arenas. As her album gained momentum in the US, she joined Justin Timberlake as the opening act on his FutureSex/LoveShow tour at select venues in the US. P!nk returned to Europe during the summer of 2007, playing open air/amphitheater festivals. She concluded her tour in South Africa. The tour became one of the most successful tours in both 2006 and 2007. In Australia, she became the most successful female artist during that time. The Australian tour grossed $41.5 million and was P!nk's most successful tour until her Funhouse Tour in 2009. Opening acts * Marion Raven (Germany—Leg 1) * Gary "Mudbone" Cooper (United Kingdom & Northern Ireland—Leg 1) * The Coronas (United Kingdom & Northern Ireland—Leg 2) (select venues) * Infernal (Odense) * The Androids (Australia) * Lilli (Europe—Leg 1) (select venues) * Sorgente (Europe—Leg 1) (select venues) * Lââm (Paris) * Kamera (Europe—Leg 1) (select venues) * Vanilla Ninja (Europe—Leg 1) (select venues) Setlist North American leg # "'Cuz I Can" # "Trouble" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Stupid Girls" # "Who Knew" # "Lady Marmalade" # "Family Portrait" # "18 Wheeler" # "Lonely Girl" # "I'm Not Dead" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "There You Go" # "What's Up" # "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" # "Mercedes Benz" # "The One That Got Away" # "Dear Mr. President" # "Get the Party Started" European first leg, Oceanian leg, Asian leg, and African leg # "'Cuz I Can" # "Trouble" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Who Knew" # "I'm Not Dead" # "Lady Marmalade" # "Stupid Girls" # "There You Go" # "God Is a DJ" # "Fingers" # "Family Portrait" # "Redemption Song" # "The One That Got Away" # "Dear Mr. President" # "What's Up" # "U + Ur Hand" # "18 Wheeler" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" Encore: 20. "Nobody Knows" 21. "Get the Party Started" European second leg # "'Cuz I Can" # "Trouble" # "Just Like a Pill" # "Who Knew" # "Stupid Girls" # "I'm Not Dead" # "Family Portrait" # "My Vietnam" # "Last to Know" # "Try Too Hard" # Medley: "Me and Bobby McGee" / "Mercedes Benz" / "Piece of My Heart" # "Lonely Girl" # "Don't Let Me Get Me" # "18 Wheeler" # "Dear Mr. President" # "What's Up" # "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" Encore: 18. "U + Ur Hand" 19. "Get the Party Started" Category:Tours